eatbulagafandomcom-20200216-history
Jose Manalo
Ariel Pagtalonia Manalo, better known as Jose Manalo, is a Filipino television host, comedian, and actor. He currently hosts the noontime show Eat Bulaga! ''and has been since 1995. He first joined the crew of ''Eat Bulaga! as a production assistant and was then promoted to become a floor director. After the show's management saw his potential, he was soon asked to join the show as a co-host. Jose's success from a small Tondo boy to one of the most respected comedians in the business is something that was born out from strong perseverance. Since then, Jose has now become one of the most recognizable faces on television. Originally paired with Wally Bayola, the tandem has since grown to include Paolo Ballesteros to become JoWaPao, a comedy trio proclaimed by fans as the successor of the industry stalwarts TVJ. Early life Ariel Pagatalonia Manalo was born on 12 February 1966 to Anita "Aning" Manalo, a housewife, and Renato Manalo, a policeman. He is second to the youngest among five siblings. Jose grew up in Tondo, Manila. The five siblings had to help their parents earn money so they can eat three times a day. While his father worked as a policeman, Jose helped his mother sell lugaw in Divisoria. Jose's mother also made him join amateur singing contests so they could use his cash winnings to buy rice for their dinner table. He finished elementary at Magat Salamat Elementary School in Tondo, and graduated high school at Gregorio Perfecto High School. Jose attended various schools in college including University of Santo Tomas and entered the Conservatory of Music. He also enrolled in Lyceum of the Philippines University, Mapua Institute of Technology and University of the East where he took up Civil Engineering. However, he did not finish any of his college education. Jose was more active in extra-curricular activities because he likes to sing, dance, and play basketball. According to him, “Wala akong natapos, puro 1st year irregular lang kasi bulakbol“. At the tender age of 18, Jose got married and had to quit school to support his own growing family. Without a college degree to back up his inborn intellect and talents, Jose grabbed each and every small-time or odd job that came his way. Prior to Eat Bulaga! Comedic beginnings Jose became an errand boy, a pedicab driver, and a cigarette and candle vendor in Quiapo. He knew he did not have the pleasure of being picky with jobs; any gig that would pay him an extra buck was well-received. From 1985 to 1988, Jose had a three-year stint as a Boyoyong clown, a trio of clown performers made up of Bobo, Yoyo, and Ong-Ong. He used to play the clown Yoyo. In fact, Jose was one of the original members of the group before it was formally named as such. Foray into showbiz In 1992, Jose was chosen by director Herman Escueta to join the cast of the afternoon drama series Valiente. Herman first saw him in dancing and singing contests in Tondo, Manila. Valiente, where he played the role of a household boy, became Jose’s big break into showbiz. His stay in the series exposed him to the tricks and trade of the entertainment work in a more intimate way. Being surrounded by big-name actors such as Michael de Mesa and Tirso Cruz III influenced his work ethic and the way he honed his craft. He also became a reliever in the youth-oriented variety show That's Entertainment whenever a dancer is unable to perform his duties. As an Eat Bulaga! ''Dabarkads '''Working behind the camera' ]] After ''Valiente was nearing the end of its run in ABS-CBN, he began to work as a production assistant in Eat Bulaga!. ''He was 28 years old when he joined the noontime show in 1994. After the production heads saw his potential and recognized his hard work, Jose was promoted to floor director. As a floor director, he frequently fed jokes and comical lines to the hosts of the noontime show. Eventually, Jose was given a chance to show off his talent in front of the camera. '''Joining the Dabarkads' ]] In 2002, Jose Manalo officially became a regular co-host in the noontime show ''Eat Bulaga!. He was 36 years old at the time he joined as a co-host. Immediately, his colleagues praised his comedic skills, even becoming some sort of a "sidekick" for Eat Bulaga!'s pioneer host Vic Sotto. Jose Manalo and Vic Sotto soon became a popular tandem in the timeless segment Bulagaan ''where they are known for performing the 1973 song "Sing" by the Carpenters as their knock-knock joke. Jose also found himself in an unlikely pairing with co-host Wally Bayola after meeting each other on the set of ''Eat, Bulaga!. ''While Jose is known for observational comedy and is usually heralded as the talkative one, Wally excels at dressing up as different characters. Nevertheless, a comedic chemistry between them exists. One of them would throw a line and the other will catch it, turn it around, and out comes a hilarious gag. The tandem has appeared in various movies and television shows. In 2011, they were given their very own show called ''The Jose and Wally Show Starring Vic Sotto. On 2 March 2012, the dynamic duo became certified concert artists after their very first major concert held at the Smart Araneta Coliseum. Their sold-out concert, which scored a record-breaking attendance at that time, was titled The Jose And Wally Show: A Party For Every Juan. They followed their success a year later on 15 March 2013 with Jose and Wally Concert: A Party for Juan and All ''at the same venue. '''From duo to trio' The segment Juan for All, All for Juan: Bayanihan of d' Pipol began on 28 June 2010. The tandem of Jose Manalo and Wally Bayola were the originally the only barangay hosts of the segment. From time to time, various Eat Bulaga! ''hosts have joined Jose and Wally in an attempt to add an additional host to the barangay. On 12 October 2010, Paolo Ballesteros hosted in the barangay for the first time. Eventually, Paolo became the third mainstay barangay host of the segment, forming the comic trio of JoWaPao. In 2015, the comedy trio eventually became even more popular after finding fame as the Zobeyala triplet sisters in the hit segment ''Kalyeserye. Jose Manalo played the role of Lola Tinidora, the free-spirited sister who is known for going up ladders dancing to "Mambo No. 5". According to an episode in Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho, portraying the role of Lola Tinidora reminded him of his early days as an entertainer when he used to dress up as a Boyoyong clown. Beyond Eat Bulaga! Showbiz career Jose Manalo was included in the cast of Vic Sotto's sitcoms, including Daddy Di Do Du ''(2001), ''Ful Haus ''(2007), My Darling Aswang (2010), Vampire ang Daddy Ko (2013), and ''Hay, Bahay! ''(2016). He also starred in the comedy series ''The Jose and Wally Show Starring Vic Sotto ''(2011). Other notable television stints include ''Celebrity Bluff (2012) and Sunday PinaSaya (2015). After the 2016 presidential elections, Jose Manalo found fame impersonating the k He also starred in Vic Sotto's various MMFF film entries, including Lastikman (2003), the ''Enteng Kabisote ''movie franchise (2004–2016), ''Iskul Bukol 20 Years After: Ungasis and Escaleras Adventure ''(2008), and ''My Bebe Love ''(2015). The comic tandem of Jose and Wally also topbilled the romantic comedy film ''D' Kilabots Pogi Brothers Weh?! ''(2012). After the success of the ''Eat Bulaga! ''segment ''Kalyeserye ''(2015), the comedic trio of JoWaPao topbilled the parody film ''Trip Ubusan: The Lolas vs. Zombies ''(2017), with Jose Manalo playing the free-spirited Lola Tinidora. Klownz businesses Personal life Jose Manalo married Annalyn Santos at age 18. They have five children: daughters Ai, Myki, and Colyn and sons Benj and Nicco. Like their father, Nicco and Benj entered the Philippine entertainment industry. Meanwhile, his daughter Myki became a licensed doctor after passing the Physician Licensure Examination in September 2017. In March 2012, Jose and his wife Annalyn Manalo separated amid problems reportedly involving money. Annalyn then charged the comedian-host with for violations of abuse as well as bigamy for tying the knot with another woman in 1994. The name of the woman whom Jose allegedly married in 1994 was not mentioned in the complaint. His wife also accused him of family abandonment and child neglect because of an alleged affair with a member of the dance group EB Babes. However, the cases filed by his wife against him were eventually dismissed. Category:Hosts Category:Dabarkads Category:JoWaPao